Test of Love and Hate
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: There is a thin line between love and hate. That's something Johnny and Sissy know. Hear about how they ended up together, through the eyes of someone else. ONESHOT


**edited on 3.29.15**

**disclaimer: i don't own Johnny Test. i only own my OC. **

"There's_ a thin line between love and hate."_

_Unknown_

* * *

Ever since I was little, I remember them fighting.

I don't know what started it.

They don't remember it but they were once friends.

I know, impossible right?

Sissy and Johnny were friends?

But it's true.

* * *

Then something changed.

They grew up. And they were divided.

Suddenly it wasn't cool for a boy and a girl to be friends.

Johnny became the weird boy with flaming hair.

And Sissy the untouchable girl.

Neither had friends.

But they didn't want to be friends again.

I don't even think they even remember about their past, or they didn't want to remember.

* * *

Then something happened.

Someone started the fighting.

It started small, over who got the swing during recess. Then it was all the time.

They began fighting about sports, grades, video games, and everything else.

They would always have ridiculous challenges.

When they had to do projects, the teachers always put them together, because no one else would work with them.

I would watch them argue over the silliest things.

Who would write, who would draw. Who would talk to the class.

* * *

As they entered their teens, their competitions reached a new height. Most of the time they would fight about who could win at video games.

Sissy would sit on front of the TV and practice. Nothing would get her attention. Not even me throwing pillows at her would make her move.

"Sissy! Come one! "

She would ignore me and I would sigh.

She would go over to Johnny's and they would be together all the time playing and fighting.

They would head to the skate park and compete.

* * *

I would roll my eyes.

There's a thin line between love and hate.

As they became 16 years old, the fighting changed to flirting.

Sissy started taking more care with her appearance. Johnny acted more mature.

Any boy who liked Sissy would end up with black eyes and girls who liked Johnny would end breaking their ankles.

I would tease them.

"Young Love."

Sissy would yell at me and I would laugh.

* * *

Susan and Mary Test agreed to me.

"They are in love."

Of course, as they grew their fighting became screaming and shouting.

* * *

They were probably 17 when they kissed.

I still remember it.

It was pouring outside. I was inside with Susan and Mary.

We heard the sound of a motorcycle and then a car pulling up.

The motorcycle was mine which Sissy had borrowed for the night. The car was Mary's which Johnny borrowed.

We looked out the window to see the two yelling at each other. Sissy turned to walk away and then Johnny grabbed her wrist. He yanked her to him.

And he kissed her. His hands were on her waist and Sissy's arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled her in closer.

* * *

Susan and Mary looked at me and we giggled.

It was about time!

* * *

We watched them after that. But nothing changed.

They still argued like crazy.

Johnny went on dates with other girls.

Sissy went on dates with other guys.

And they were miserable.

* * *

When Johnny began dating a girl name Jillian...

Sissy began looking at colleges out of state.

* * *

Graduation came.

Sissy was going to California. Johnny was staying.

He had broken up with Jillian.

There was a huge party for the graduating class.

The class for old time stakes decided to play some childish games.

Mary, Susan, and I watched.

* * *

It was toward the end of the game when they had to go into the closet for 7 minutes in heaven.

They looked upset but went into the closet.

Susan laughed.

"Remember how we hated this game?"

Mary smirks at her sister. "Yeah, until you and Ryan ended up in there."

Susan blushed.

She and her boyfriend met through this game. He was a jock and she was a nerd. They argued a lot in school and the game made things interesting for all of us.

They would argue a lot more but after the game, it wasn't weird to find the two kissing somewhere. So when he asked her on a date she said yes. They have been together for about 3 years.

* * *

The 7 minutes were up and they came out.

Johnny's hair was messier than usual, his shirt was buttoned wrong.

Sissy's hair was loose and her shirt was messy.

I could see a small hickey on her neck and Johnny had lipstick near his ear.

The girls and I looked at each other and burst into laughter.

They both made excuses and rushed away from the game and each other.

But when it was time to go home, we weren't surprised to find them making out under a tree.

* * *

That summer they settled into something.

You would see them kissing and hanging out. But once the summer was over, Sissy left.

They both dated others, but didn't find the one.

* * *

Mary was dating a guy named Andy.

We thought that Johnny and Sissy would never get together.

But it was Susan's and Ryan's wedding that brought them together, three years later.

* * *

Wedding have a way of bringing people together.

Johnny and Sissy were partners in the wedding.

Mary and Andy were also together and I was partner with a friend we knew.

* * *

When it came to the bouquet tossing, Sissy and I went up.

Mary couldn't because she was already engaged.

The flowers were heading to where we were, and Sissy ended up catching the flowers.

Everyone cheered and whistles.

Of course, Jonny ended up catching his sister's garter.

He screamed and tossed it back to her and everyone laughed.

Since they caught the stuff, they had to dance.

It was obvious, that they still liked each other.

So when Mary and I caught them leaving together, we laughed and clinked glasses.

* * *

Mary and Andy were the next to marry.

This time, it was obvious, they had something. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, even though we knew they weren't together.

* * *

Two years later.

I rushed to throw my arms around Susan and Mary.

We squealed and began talking.

Ryan came to where we were, holding his daughter- Jane and her twin- Seth's hand.

Andy wrapped his arm around Mary's pregnant body.

I smiled, watching my two friends with their husbands and kids.

"So did you ever get married?"

I laughed as my husband came up to us. My daughter and sons followed him.

"Actually meet, my husband Blake, and my children Amy, Ben, and Tobias. We got married about two years ago, after your wedding Mary. It was quiet."

The girls looked at me, mouths gaping.

* * *

Then the music began playing and we stood up to watch the bride walk down the aisle.

We never thought this day would come.

The day where Sissy and Johnny finally got married.

We watched them exchange vows and rings.

I couldn't help but whistle when they kissed.

As they walked out, we rushed to congratulate them.

* * *

I hugged Sissy.

"I'm so happy for you, Sissy!"

"Thanks Mandy."

I hug Johnny and then hiss in his ear.

"Don't hurt my little sister! Or I will kill you."

He gulped.

"I won't Amanda."

I smile.

"Welcome to the family, Johnny."

* * *

We head to the reception. I smile as everyone takes in the news I'm married and have three kids.

I can't help but smile as I stare at my little sister and my best friends' little brother.

We always talked about how we were sisters, now we are.

A tear slides down my cheek as I watch them dance and kiss.

Blake pulls my arm and we join them on the floor.

I place my head on his shoulder.

We twirled around and other couples join in.

When they cut the cake, we laughed as they fed each other and then shove it onto each other's face, arguing.

Same Johnny and Sissy!

* * *

We all cheer as they take off to their honeymoon.

Blake wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"It's about time."

He nods.

I smile again.

Everyone got their happily ever after.

Susan married Ryan.

Mary married Andy.

My sister married Jonny.

And I, Amanda married Blake.

* * *

**So tell me what you think!**

**I wanted to write their relationship from someone else's pov but not the test sisters. ( I wouldn't do them justice.)**

**So I gave Sissy a sister- Amanda.**

**I love Sissy and Johnny. They have such a love hate relationship!**

**So reviews and check out my other stories.**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
